Winter Is Here
by gianahennelly
Summary: Winter is here and the massive storm is coming for Bellamy, Clarke and their people, thanks to ALLIE they only have a few short weeks to prepare. With killer storms, beast and a baby on the way. Will Clarke and Bellamy be able to hold their families together and keep all their people alive during winter. Or will everything fall apart 4th book in The King And His Queen Series
1. Chapter 1

Winter Is Here

Chapter 1 Winter Is Coming

Bellamys POV

The cold air was nipping at me feet as I rolled onto my side grasping at cold sheets and a empty space where Clarke was supposed to be. I felt panic rise in my chest as I snapped my eyes open to the blinding winter light hitting my eyes. The light used to be golden and warm but as it hit the ground it was more blue-white and lacked any warmth. Looking at it forced a cold shiver down my body as I stared blankly at the floor. It's about time that i got out of bed I should head home and get changed then head out and start getting to work. I slowly rose from the bed slipping on my boots causing goosebumps to from as my feet hit the cold soles of my shoes. I should have worn socks. I shook my head slowly, my hair hitting my ears as I walked out of the room slowly crept down the stairs trying to make a little noise as possible. I had just made it passed the kitchen when I hear someone shifting. "Where do you think that you are going?" I looked down to see my father running a hand through his hair trying to get the sleep out of his needed a haircut. I smiled, to myself as I realize I could just like Clarke. Clarke! "Where's my wife." He growled heavily at my question like it was annoying. "Take off your boots and come here and I will tell you." It didn't sound like a command I guess he realizes that asking me would work a lot better than ordering me. I sighed heavily and walked over to the couch the fire was going strong that's for sure. I counted at least 20 logs in the pit. That fire would burned for a while.

When I round the edge of the couch and sat down my father threw a soft and thick blanket over my shoulder before looking back at the crackling fire. The black smoke going up the chimney as the red fire licked the logs widely. I could feel the heat warming my body as my father placed a hand out my face before snatching it away. I felt frown lines starting to form on my forehead as I turned to look at him. What was his deal he was rubbing his hands together like the hand that touched me was covered in acid. "Dad, what the hell?Where is Clarke?" He didn't say anything only the sound of the firewood crackling filled the void of science as my father turned his head downwards to his feet. "Your shoes are still on a deal is a deal." I rolled my eyes at him waiting for the stinge in my head but it never came usually if I rolled my eyes I was met with a slap on the back of the head. I grinned to myself, it looked like he was really learning what to do and what not to do. I kicked off my boots one at a time before folding my legs and looking at him as I shivered under my blanket. Spots of my skin came in contact with other parts of my body causing a shiver to escape my lips and I looked at my father who put a long arm and warm arm around my shoulders and sighed heavily as his warmth melted into mine. "Like I promised Clarke is helping get all the sick or injured people healed up before the winter winds roll in. She said what is the first sign to all of this and Raven is calling a meeting seems like she has some news on the worst winter to meeting isn't until later though. Only you, Clarke, Miller and Murphy are going." I groaned at the way he put like he wasn't important to this camp. It also made me feel bad that I was the one that made me feel bad. I whimpered as I got in close to my father leaning into his right side as a show of affectionate.

He was confused and ridged at first but he wrapped his arms around me tight and held on as I smiled "Dad, I want you there, I know that in the past I was a piece of shit, a snot-nosed brat. I had been treating you like shit since mom died and I can't tell you how sorry that I am for the way that I was treating you. Please come to the meeting." I hate feeling bad the way that I treated him I had treated criminals ten times better than I did to him. I felt something wet hitting my head and looked up to see that there were a few tears streaming down his face. I couldn't tell if they were from joy or sadness but it only made me feel worse. I felt his grip tightened on my arms and he held me there, this giant smile on his face when I looked muscles in my neck constricting as I try to figure out what the hell he was a crying about. "Thank you, you have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear something like that but you aren't going to like what I have to say next." I cocked my head to the side out of confusion, what the hell did he mean but that what could he have said that could put me in a bad mood. "Clarke said that you need to spend the day in the inside till the meeting you have a mild case of hypothermia and so until you body temp gets back to normal she doesn't want you walking around."

I snarled and tried to get out of his grasp but he grabbed me hard it almost hurt but it was definitely uncomfortable. "Dad lets me go." I looked at him and he sighed heavily and shook his head no. "I can't do that so why don't you behave and read. Here" I watched him hand me a book when I ran my hand over the cover and sighed as I looked at the military helm and the big black bolded letters that read _The Iliad_ , I smirked as the skin at the corner of my mouth started to stretch as my smile.I slid open the book cover the smell of dust hitting me as I cleaned off the pages and let my eyes scan over each page. But there was this feeling in the back of my skull that told me to turn around. When I did my father was staring intently at me, this happiness in his eyes that I hadn't seen before. "Are you okay you have been frozen like that for awhile now." I folded the edge of page 100. I'm a pretty fast reader. He smiled wide at me before pulling another stack of books out from behind the couch. Each book thick, one said myths and legends of the gods. Another was the Odyssey and there's a third with a faded title that I couldn't read from that angle. He placed them on the front table and looked at me before kissing the top of my head and slowly stood making sure to be careful."Nothing you hungry." I nodded my head and I curled up on the couch and went back to reading.

" _You are such a little brat would you stop acting like that it won't kill you to spend time with your father you know that," I growled heavily as I looked at my mother who the hell did she think that she was talking to. After the day that I had the training I would have rather curl up in my bed this not seeing my father at that. I felt my hands curl into a fist as I kept my arms by my side leaning against the wall as I turn to see that my mother glaring at me as there was a knock at the door. When I walked over to the door, opening the door to see that my father was standing on the other side, his hand held behind his back he waiting on someone, like he was a real soldier. But he was nothing more than a paper-pushing piece of sheet. "You ready Bell?" I nodded my head slowly. I didn't want to have to say a word to him but that wasn't going to work. I walked out of the door and watched it slam behind me as I walked down the hallway with my father. Our boots hitting the thick metal floors as we walked across the sky bridges, the sun was falling and the moon rising. You could make out of the characters on the surface. The gray moon glowing even bright, it was still so unbelievable that we lived in space it was something that I always found interesting. I wonder if my ancestors knew that we were living in a floating tin box he would have chosen to be blown up like the others. I sighed heavily and looked at my father he was staring at me intently. "What is wrong Bellamy? You seem off" I looked at him and rolled my eyes he had to be the smartest man on the arc. The fucking idiot was the commander of the guard and did know the first thing about them. "Nothing dad I'm fine just tired, I guess, training today was rough." He smiled small at me as we started nearing the door to his pod. "What?It okay for you to talk about it." I looked at him there was this concern burning in his bright brown looked at me like his gaze was seeing right through me, seeing into my mind, and pulling the truth out of me._

" _We were walking around Walden and we found a woman who was breaking the laws. She had stolen some ration points or something I don't really know, it all seemed very three guys that I was with, they were all superior in rank they were older, I wanted to do the right thing and speak about it. But I didn't want the girl to die she was above the age of 18 and there were plenty of times that mom stole from me and O and that could have been her. But what they did…" I felt my voice cut off as I walked into the room and collapsed on the couch pulling my legs up to my chest just seeing it flash in my mind, the way she screamed and begged for them just to kill her. I flinched as I felt something hitting my skin when I looked up my father was staying there pulling me into a hug and holding me there as I sat there in shock as he tried to whip tears away from my face. It caused me to flinch as he started to speak to my softly. "Tell me it's okay, I won't breathe a word to the three officers you were shifting." I looked at me his eyes were so intense that it forced a shiver down my side. I nodded my head swallow thick spit as my adam's apple bobbed nervously. "They told her that they could make a deal. For forgoing the charges all she had to do was sleep with each of them. They asked if I wanted in, I told them that it was wrong and it wasn't right to do this. The girl she agreed with me, she was only a year of 2 older than me. Dad, it was held her down and took turns she screamed and pleaded for me to help her. I worked up the nerve to do something but…...I" I look in at my hands trying not to whimper as he gripped onto my arms "Go on, I got you no matter." I nodded my head and moved out of his grasp, there was this hurt and confused look on his face as I pulled off my shirt to reveal a dark purple bruise extending from my waist up to my left peck. "She wasn't the only one that they took their anger out on. I tried to help dad but three agonist 1 a 17-year-old kid vers a grown man it was impossible. She got raped and I laid there on the floor cripple by pain and fear. I can still hear her screaming and the tears streaming down her face. Why would they do something so terrible she didn't do a thing wrong over then try to feed herself." I felt a few more tears escape my eyes as my father held me onto till I passed out._

I woke up to hear the shuffling of feet in the background and the moving of bowels, I slowly opened my eyes to see an open book on the floor and I was lying down on the couch. Sinking deep into the grooves of the couch as I thought about the way that my father treated me. He carefully took me to see that bitch, Abby, to take care of my cuddle me the rest of the night wrapping me up in a blanket and letting me whimper and sleeps on the couch, watching tv not forcing me to talk or speak. Even after that day I thought of him as worthless when he took care of me, if there was any time to be hit by terrible all-consuming guilt this was the time to do so. I groaned at the thought of all the times that I blew him off or made him feel like shit. "Way to go Bellamy, you dick." I threw my head back on the couch silently,thankful for the warmth that the fireplace and the fur blanket. "Hey you're up,you were out for a while." I groaned and turned to see that my father was walking into the room with a tray of food. A loaf for bread and a large bowl of swoop. "Is that the can goods that the guys picked up on their latest runs." He nodded his head slowly before turned to looked at me placing the tray on the table while kneeling down and sitting in front of the couch running a hand over my head moving the curls out of my face. "Yeah Clarke had the guys started to hand out can goods, and opener to all the families. The temp dropped 30 degrees. In the meeting you will discuss different ways to keep the people warm." I nodded my head there were plenty of ways to reinforce the house and and the clothes, but for now I need to eat.

I stared at slurp down the soup as I watched my father staring at the fire it was wild most of the logs were burnt to a crisp there was nothing but ash filling up and head up the chimney as the fire died. "What are we going to do about wood eventually we will run out and then we will have to get more. It not like we have a underground tunnels that connect us to all of the cabins, if we did then things would be a lot easier. But…" I frown as I was lost in thought there had to be a way to get the wood without freezing Or maybe if we start chopping the wood now then we could have large stockpile of wood. "Don't plan too far ahead Bells, come on eat so we can head out, the meeting will commenced in 30 minutes." I looked at him and nodded my head eating the rest of my food before stretching. "Here take these.' I turned to look at my father as he handed me a tick roll of cloth when I pulled them apart two sock were held in my hands. I slid them slowly on my feet which were ice cold to the touch but better then they were this morning. "Here. Octavia made it for you, seems she has the same skills as your mother." I turned to look at my feet as he held up my old guard jacket but it was lined on the inside with fur around the collar and the arms. The outside of the jacket was lined with leather on the sleeves and back. It wasn't for the guard patch on the right sleeve you wouldn't even know that it was my old jacket. I smile and slipped it on before walking out of the house the cold wind hitting my face causing me to cringe as I did so. It time to get this meeting on the roll.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Signs

Kane POV

I was sitting in the office room waitin for the other to show up, somehow we managed to get there first and I don't know I always thought that they would be the first ones here, after all, he was passed out up until a couple of minutes ago. "Dad?" I looked up for my train of thought to see that Bellamy was sitting in a chair in front of the large set of computer screens. To his right a large oak table that had different maps and plans on them along with enough paperwork to keep a fire burning for years. "Yeah Bell" I was concerned about him he had been off since this morning, he seemed more fragile than before could it have been something from early or maybe a bad dream I don't know but there is something wrong with him. "I...I need to talk to you after this." I nodded my head at him, why was he stirring what was really bugging him and what did it have to do with me. I listened to the sound of approaching steps instead of asking him publicly I don't think that he wanted the others to know. When the door opened they all walked in. All of them bundled up with hats and gloves made ethier out of leather or thin clothes that couldn't have been keeping them that warm. Clarke was the first one that walked into the room this corned scowl on her face as she laid her eyes on Bell. Raven came in right after her, her deep brown eyes aggravated. They were both taking in a large amount of air while rubbing their hands together trying to get their blood circulating. I saw the conc in Bellamy's eyes as he watched Clarke walk into the and Miller were the last one in and they were having a spirited debate it looked like the cold didn't really bug them at all. But they both snapped their head up to attention when Bellamy cleared his throat. "Alright let's get this meeting started." I looked at Bellamy and he sighed and he jerked his head to Raven direction. "Tells us what to expect Reyes." I looked at her as her deep brown skin looked like it was starting to play probably because of the cold. "Well, the first is the winter winds they while being vicious and wild. The temps of the winds are going to be around 30 degrees if not lower. Then after that is the winter flurries which means that there is going to be snowing and blizzards, covering the ground, inches as first and then feet. Then like that." She snapped her fingers. "It will pick up speed covering the land. You won't be able to even see the ground. The third sign will be the sun going down and not coming up. After that, it will drop to below zero and officially the worst winter ever will have started."

That had to be the worst news that I have heard the sun would disappear what the hell could cause the sun to disappear. "Right now all our efforts will be to be directed to harvesting the food and being prepared for the winter winds." I looked to see Clarke tapping her leg nervously as she chewed on her bottom lip. I think that she was planning ahead for what needed to be done. "I had a idea about that the cold air is going to be a bitch and this winter is supposed to last long right. So we will need as much as wood as we can get..I'm going on a hunting trip with Lincoln we need to get plenty of fur. My mother was a seamstress and she taught Octavia everything that she knew. She taught us that leather is a good insulator for heat. You can make leather from cow hides but that would take too much time. So Miller I was thinking that you could take a team and hit that depos, that Clark found just a little north from polis. So while you are finding more leather and we will hunt for animal. In the process we will have gotten more food and fur at the same we renefroice everyones jacket with leather and fur we can push our limits in the colder weather. It's going to take a lot of long shifts of work to be ready. This whole Allie thing, kicked us on our asses." I looked at Bellamy as he said it his tone was bitter and angry like somehow this was his fault. Clarke nodded her head and looked at the us before sighing heavily.

"I was thinking that we could get some of the tech guys to work on insulation for the house, tool something that can keep the heat in the house better than it is right now. We don't have the time to knock down the walls and place installers on them and then build them back up. So I wash it thinking maybe build some heat generators like a little machine that can dispense warmth to the upper level of the house. Just in case that we run out of woo you know and then there's the fact that since the sun is disappearing, there are going to be a few machines that won't work because they are powered on the solar panel. Maybe we can find a way to store the energy up in like power cell so that when the generators run out of energy we can swap out the old cells for some new ones. If we don't have any of sunlight it's going to be hard. We could ravage alpha station for the supplies, we left a lot of tech and medical supplies there that we might need. Is that doable Raven." I look at her surprised then Bellamy these two really did think of everything they are so creative when it comes to the way to survive. Even though I had been on the ground for a couple of months and it was still astounding to see them work. When I turn to Raven she was shifting from leg to leg. "Yeah it should be doable, I can start building the power cells now. We take some solar panel wrap them around the storage cells, they absorbed the angry then we take the panels off of them. How many cells do you think that we are going to need." I look at Clark as she shrugged her shoulders before tapping her leg while looking at Murphy and Miller. "That would be up to do to decide Raven. We do the physical labor and you do the tech stuff." Raven laughs at her as Bellamy frown. "How long till we don't have the sun as a source of light and warmth." I looked at him Raven shrugged her shoulders her expression was grim as she turned to look at Bellamy. "Alright, boys grabbed some of the 100 and head out to the depos location that is on the maps. Clarke hammered out a couple of days ago. Take the rovers and make sure to keep the heat want you guys dying out there"

They both nodded her heads urgently as there face shield with resolve before running out of the room at a brisk jog. "Clarke could you talk toO and thank her for fixing my jacket and tell her that we need her to make more jackets and clothes like that. Tell her to take on some people and see if they can help her. That being said this concludes the , I still need to talk to you." I nodded my head and looked at him there was an upset look in his eyes something told me, whatever we were about to talk about had something to do with why he was acting so strangely today. I watched as Clark slowly walked out of the room glaring at me. Did she think that I did something wrong to him or that I wa going to hit him because I wouldn't dare? Once she was out of the room the door the slammed finally like it would never open over again. Bellamy let out a large sigh heavily and looked at me before collapsing into the chair rubbing his right temple like he was trying to stop a headache that was surely coming on. I looked at him there was something in my heart that told me to go over there and hugged him but I need to know what was going on. "Bellamy do you want to tell me what's going on." I looked at him and he lifted his head and took in a shaky breath before looking at me. "When we were on the arc I witness something horrible and I resolved to make sure that I was okay. That same day you didn't pester me or push me to didn't rat out those officers because you know that they would come for me. You just held me took care of me and my injuries and I didn't so much as thank you. The next day I treated you like trash all because of something that was beyond your control. You couldn't change the rules no matter how much you wanted to. But that a no reason to treat you the way that I did. You were there for me when any other person would have given up, you tried to protect me the best you could and I just pissed on all of your efforts. I want to say how sorry I am, I know that you couldn't have done anything to change what happens but you were trying and I just kept pushing you away, treating you like you were trash. For that, I am truly sorry and I can only hope that you will forgive me one day." I look up at him smiling wide even though I had always hoped that he will say somethin like this.

But to think that this would really cause him pain to think about the way that he treated me to show that he is truly upset about this and did care. Though it was causing him pain it warmed my heart to see that he truly did care for me. I slowly made my way to him, my stride slow but sure as I walked across the room. "Stand up" He didn't say a word he simply nodded his head and stood up he looked down at his feet trying to not look at me as I wrapped my arms around his back. I tightened my grip on him and he stood there frozen and in shock. "I never blamed you for any of that, you were grieving and it is because of that, that I never said a word to you about any of it. It was your way to grieve and I wasn't going to rob you of that. Please don't be depressed because of it, you need to be worried about the coming winter and your unborn grandson." I felt his arms wrapped around me careful not to hurt me as his grip tightened. "Daddy I really am sorry." I looked at him shocked as I pulled away to see that there were tears forming in his eyes rolling down his cheeks. "You haven't called me that in since you were 6." He started to sniffle as I pulled him back in a hug. "Why don't you tell me what this is really about." I ran my finger though Bellamy hair gently running my finger through his thick curls. "Mom died two years ago tomorrow, after thinking about that, it brought up a whole bunch of memories of how terrible I was at you and I know how much, mom loved you and that made me feel like were her world beside us and I treated you like you were less than human." I looked at him I didn't even realize that tomorrow was the day my wife died. Yet he did he remembered it, her death must have really haunted him.

"Bell it's all in the past you need to focus on what we are doing right now, tomorrow is a time for morning, today we need to be constructive. But I love you and no matter what that won't change like said I don't hold a grudge so would you please calm down okay?" I gazed at Bellamy he looked really upset I don't think that I have ever seen him like this. " , dad. I'm a little hungry can we got that something to eat." I chuckled under my breath and ran a hand through his hair gently. "Yeah, buddy comes on." He nodded his head and as we started to walk you to the room and down the dark hallway the warmth started to leave my body as the fast approaching door came into I opened the door the cool air hit me causing a shiver to go down my spine as my fingers felt like a little block of ice. The insane cold wasn't something that I was used to. On the richer station, they had better heating and the poorer stations were used to the cold chill in there bones that never left no matter how hard they tired. The fading sun off in the distance was soon going to be replaced when a large opal moon that would be bright and glowing. "Hey you guys going to dinner." I turn to look at Octavia and Clarke, they were walking over to us. I nodded my head rapidly and they both smiled wide and ran over to us. Octavia looped her arms in my as she tucked her hand into her pocket. "Good so are we and Lincoln and going to meet us there." I nodded my head and look towards Clarke she was giving me a warning glance. What the hell does she think that I was doing to Bell?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 What Did I Miss

Clarke POV

They seemed off I mean they were acting strangely and Bellamy he seems more pent up about something I thought that they are getting better, between two of them but still. I look at Kane as the winter winds whipped my hair up into a frenzy. Seeing my curls in my vision so that I started to tip on either side. It chilled to my bone as I looked at the approaching mess hall. Just standing out here was killing me, this winter was going to be a bitch. The fact that the sun was going down and the temp was going to be below zero.It made me worry that the baby isn't going to be able to survive in this if he or she died from hyperthermia I might die myself. This cold panic started to creep its way into my heart and it wouldn't go away, the more that I thought about it the more that I started to panic. "Are you okay." I turn to look at Bellamy his head was tilted down at me this concert lighting up his dark brown eyes. My eyes drifted to his skin, he was warmer way better than before but still, you could tell that his temp was completely back to normal. But even in the winter, he had that great tan it made me jealous. Hopefully, our kids could have his tan skin. "Yeah just thinking about stuff." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders pulling me into him as he rubbed the side of my arm efficiently. I could see the worry in his eyes as we made it to the winter hall and the warmth that spread across my face was a great comfort after this ice cold day. The mess hall was like a sea of people everyone was in the mess hall stealing as much warmth as good as they could before braving the walk back to there cabins. All the table took but my eyes drifted to a waving finger with dark skin. When I shift my vision I notice that it was Lincoln, he had saved a large table for all of us to fit in.

Bellamy sat down letting go of my shoulders as he looked out the window the wind hitting the thin window she looked at me. I didn't understand why he was doing it I knew he was hungry yet here he was sitting there not saying a word. I could feel the other at my back shifting as I look at him. "Bell what are you doing." I look at Bellamy concern showing in my eyes and he glared at me. "What the minute that we leave someone can take the stop and then we have to eat sitting up. You guys go and I'll keep the loons from taking the table. Go!" I sighed and nodded my head before slowly turning and walking with Octavia, Lincoln, and Kane.

"Hey, Octavia can I talk to you about Bellamy and Kane for a minute." I looked at her, her dazzling green eyes glaring as she looked at me as she black ponytail swishing back and forth as she fought with the bears on the side of her head. Her ivory skin was glowing in the winter air, and it was shocking because she didn't even look pale. "What do you mean." I snapped my head back and looked at her confused for a moment like she didn't know what I was talking. But I could tell by the way that she messed with her hair that she knew what was going on with him. What I don't get is why would she lie and how does she look so perfect when I looked like a pregnant mess."It's just that Bellamy has been off since he got another meeting, he almost like he is heartbroken about something. It all started when I left the house and he was alone with Kane. But now he seems weird like Cain did something to him, something that is bothering him.I just think that Kane might have something to do with it, do you know?" I looked at her my gaze held her as we move further up in the line this anger flaring in her eyes. "My father did nothing wrong it was probably just because of what tomorrow is." I turn it looked at her as her voice to quiver. This sadness entering her gaze as she looked at her feet. We made it to the front of the line and I filled up a plate of food for both me and Bellamy. A bowl of rabbit stew, and deer with boiled potatoes from the harvest.

When I made it back to the table Bellamy had this weak smile on his face as he turns it to look at me and then at Octavia. That same weakly simple turned into a toothy grin. Like just getting to see Octavia would make his day better. Lincoln walked passed her and sat down so that he was across from me. While O sat across from her and Kane sat closest to the window also across from Bellamy. "So how was the meeting. You know since I wasn't invited." I hear Lincoln say it like he held a grudge against it. I sighed sadly a looked at Bellamy as this small smile crept on his face. "Don't look at me like that, I was laid up fighting a case of hyperthermia thanks to that bitch Abby." I heard someone clear their throat loudly and Abby was standing there looking at me. "I wasn't a bitch on the arc as when I fixed those broken ribs for you while you were crying in your daddy's arms. Right? " I sneered hear what the hell did that mean, I turned to look at Bellamy, he tipped his head downwards as I look at Kane who had that same upset look in his eyes as Octavia and Lincoln looked as confused as I did. "That was then, this is now what the fuck do you want." I look at Octavia as she glared at her anger in her eyes she didn't know what was going on but she knew that Bellamy got hyperthermia because of my so-called mother. If I ever get like her I hope someone puts a bullet in my brain. These wrinkle forming around the corner of her eyes as she squinted at Octavia and then at me before turning to look at Bellamy. Like he had finally say how we should all feel and do when the hell did he become judge, jury, and executioner. "Your baby won't live through winter, it will freeze long before that." I hear a low snarl expose Bellamy lips as a growl started to grow in his throat. "I got that covered I started making plans a long time ago so mind your own business, there my family and my concern. You might be a doctor but your nothing but the camp nutjob and bitch. So screw"

I watched her look at him and as surprised forced her eyes to widen as she looked at me for support, this worried look on her face. "Don't look at me and don't come back to my house, you left my husband out in the cold so don't think that I will ever allow you back to my house." I stared blankly at her before wrapping my hand around the left hand of Bellamy. "Look here you bitch I don't care what you have to say or what you think is best. Get the hell away from our table before I put a bullet in your brain." I snarled widely at her she wasn't going to fuck with my family and live to tell about it. She placed a hand to her mouth as she walked away slowly she had this hurt expression on her face. I turn to look at Bellamy he has this ever-present frown on his face whenever he had to deal with something unpleasant."Way to go super Clarke I hate to see what is going to happen to anyone that mess with my niece." I look towards O she has this playful smile on her face and I shook my head at her laughter. "Are you crazy it's going to be a boy." I looked at Bellamy he a wide grin on his face as he looked at me. The rest of dinner was pleasant as we walked back to Octavia and Lincoln cabin.

I sat down on the couch as Bellamy and Lincoln built up the fire. Octavia was walking with her hands behind her back. "I know that you are worried about the below 0 weather and all that and even with the wood it is still going to be pretty cold in the house, so Bell came to me a couple of weeks ago and asked me for a favor. So consider this your baby gift." I look at Octavia confused till she pulled out a bunch of ones that were made completely out of fur. They were a different assessment of color one was white like it was made out of polar bear fur. Thick and soft it was so cute with the little white sleeve and long pant legs. The little feet were shaped in little paws, "This is so cute off." She laughed and smile wide before turning to look at Bellamy."Yeah since she is going to be a little monster I've thought the cute little monster feet would be beefing. Here" She placed three more monkeys, one made black, one of brown hair, and one that was made out of golden fur. Each was softer than the next. I couldn't help but be filled with joy. "Thank you, two are the best." I hugged Octavia tightly before gripping Lincoln tightly in a hug till I heard something crack.He chuckled under his breath and nodded his head. "What about me it was my idea." I looked at Bellamy this wild grin on his face as he turns it to look at me. This joyful look in his gaze. "That's not the only thing she made." I look over to see that Octaves pulled out a bagful of clothes. "He had me retrofit all your clothes were fur even the inside of your boss to keep your feet warm. Along with blanket and stuff. I did the same for my clothes and those of the 100 since they will be the ones that are going to be spending more time outside."

I could believe that he managed to do all of this when I was napping. "I'm working on the other houses and I already got some pretty good seamstress from Walden that are going to be working with me tomorrow to see a basket of clothes and furs. While the boys here are hunting up to the mountain region to see if they can find any more animals for free and food you know." I nodded my head. "Alright well come on we should get back before it gets too cold to walk. I'll be back bright and early." Lincoln who simply nodded his head as we walked out of the house and down to ours.The cold wind bit at me as I looked at Bellamy he looks at ease but there is something about him that looked worked up. "What is up with you what happened today. Octavia said that it might have something to do with what happened a couple years ago tomorrow." Bellamy frowned as he looks at me, but he didn't say a word he just kept walking to the cabin.I watched him place wood in a fire pit that was closest to the window. Bellamy had a built a fireplace in the room about a month ago when things started it get cold. He started to stoking the fire the golden flames flickering around the fireplace. Before he stood up and crawl into bed. Wrapping us up in thick fur blanket around as he rested his head in the crook of my neck. "Bell doesn't blow me off I saw the way that you were when I walked into the mess hall. What is wrong? What did Kane do?"

I was so sure that it was Kane so sure that he was the one that was making Bellamy feel so depressed that I didn't think that it could be anything else but I was wrong when I saw Bellamy pull out of my neck anger in his eyes."Dad didn't do anything, I fell asleep on his couch and when I was asleep I had some memories flood back into my head. They were all the times that he took care of me, reassured me and making me feel like I was safe in a place where I wasn't wanted. I thought about all the ways that I treated him like shit when all he did was care for me and take care of me. I felt terrible It all just hit really hard because tomorrow is the day that my mom was floated, and she loved my father more than anything in the world. It all just piled on top of me and I just couldn't take the guilt anymore. He refused me that he never blame me for the way that I acted on that he understood that it as my way of grieving. I feel a lot better and I don't think that any of that would have happened if you don't force me to stay indoors all day.My problems with my father I always thought that they would stay up in the air unresolved but that changed today. I felt terrible at first but once I talked to my father after the meeting I felt better. None of that wouldn't have happened if you weren't so overprotective. So thanks, Clarke. You didn't know it at the time but you helped fix my relationship." I felt tears prickle in my skin as the tear pulled into my eyes. Damn these hormones. "No problem you love sick idiot now head off the bed." He laughed under his breath as I drifted off to sleep but I could feel him kissing the top of my head when he thought that I was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Hunting Gone Wrong

Bellamy POV

My skin wasn't ice cold anymore but that doesn't matter much, there's always that cold deep in my bone that the warmth cant keeps away. I rolled onto my side looking at the fire pit that was going on bright red flames flickers as a cold wind whipped throughout the room. I turn back when I heard a shutter escaped Clarke's lips as goosebumps started out from on her skin, her white skin was white as the snow that would surely start to fall soon. Then the lack of light and then a death wave of cold that we aren't even close to being ready for. I felt the cold hand of dread grip my heart as I wrapped Clarke thickly in a blanket kissing her slightly before getting dressed. North of us is ice nation and since it's already cold there winter would really screw us over. It was best to wrap up in a shirt, sweater, and the new fur leather jacket that my sister had made from me causing a small smile on my face started to form.

I slipped on my fur boot before walking out of the room making sure not make any noise before closing the door. Grabbing both my bow and my gun before running out of the house. The cold air whip around me as I felt my skin start to chill to the temperature of ice, thank god for the new jacket. The camp was so quiet I knew that there were plenty of people in the fields and the woods collecting food and harvesting the food. But in the stillness of the cold winter air, it was heard to believe that there were people working.

"Morning." I looked up to see that Lincoln was looking over at me this joyfully looks in his eyes. I had to admit, I liked it when the two of us went hunting together even if it was ice cold. "Moring. You ready?" I looked at him and he nodded his head before we started to walk towards the tech bay. Thanks to Raven we are able to restore all those cars that were in the underground garage in mount weather. Well, only the useful ones. We were going take the largest truck possible so that we could carry as many animals as possible.

The sun was beating do on us, warming my face as the heat tried to ward off the frost that was forming on my cheeks when Lincoln turns to look at me. His deep tan skin, just like mine was starting to pale, but it was still a pretty dark copper for now. I guess the winter caused you complections to get lighter, I don't know why but hey maybe I'll ask the doc later. "I want to marry your sister but I'm not sure if I should tell you doesn't seem like he, likes me, we have more pleasant conversation, but he doesn't look like he wants anything to do with me."

I looked at him, sighing heavily as I saw the worried look in his eyes, I felt for the guy I really did. My heart went out to him but if he really loved my sister then whatever our father thought wouldn't matter would it. Abby hates me but that didn't stop me from asking Clark to marry me. I sighed heavily what the hell should I tell him, our father means the world to Octavia there is no chance that she would ever say yes if my father told her that it would be a mistake.

We had raced towards tech bay and I was looking through the light mist rolling over the camp. When I realized that I still haven't said a word to Lincoln. I could feel his glare at my back as I walked over to the different assortment of cars. There was a mustang for speed, a pickup truck with a large bed which would be good for the animals and its off roads so we could get further into the woods with it. "Reyes marks this truck as out on a hunting trip. I'm taking it."

I look at Raven her deep brown eyes looked focused as she started to build more power cells. "Yeah got it, Blake." I sighed before turning to look at Lincoln this worried look still in his eyes. As the concern of his mouth started to twitch downward into a frown. "Talk to my father if you want to marry O, I'm all for it, but Octavia loves our father and since he is the only living relative we got left you should talk to him and see how he feels before your propose. You know I'm not all about respect or anything, I married Clarke even though Abby hated me but, Clark hated that she bitch too. With dad and O things are different."

I turned away from him as I pulled myself into the black cab as I slammed the key into the silver ignition starting it up without a problem. As we drove the gray and blue scenery passed by the window to fast that it was nothing but blurs. It was so different, this whole planet changed so much since we land. At first, the trees were a vibrant green as the sky was lit up bright blue with the sun beating down on my face warming up my entire body. All I feel now is cold. "What do you think will happen if I ask her to marry me and your father doesn't want that then what."

I was looking blankly at the road as I watch three large white mountain peak come into view as I sped down the dirt road."Then ask her anyway and if she says ye then have the wedding and see what happens. If she loves you then it won't be a problem, but I don't think that she would marry you without dad being there. So like I said you need to talk to him and then pop the question. That way it's not like surprise to the old man when he finds out, that you asked without this permission or knowledge." I felt a small smirk form on my face as I heard Lincoln let out a knowing sigh.

"I get it makes it seem like I had already made my peace and when I ask her to marry her and he gets angry he will look like he is in the wrong right?" I nod my head as I pulled the truck o a stop on the side of the road before pulling into the forest dirt road. Gray barren trees passing my views as I counted to drive. "This looked like the place we went to last time." I hopped out the cab as the soil of the earth squashed under the soles of my boots. I turn back to look at the black door of the truck making sure to lock it before slinging my bow over my shoulder. The cold wood hitting my back. "You ready." I turned to look at Lincoln as he nodded his head before we began to walk deeper into the dense forest. The pale white tree trunks moving together.

"Why is there a frown on your face?" I turn to look at Lincoln as we were driven back, we managed to get three bears, and 4 panthers, and 3 fur and meat would be a lot of help but it sundown and the moon would be coming up soon and it took so long to find those few preys. Almost 12 hours in the forest and we barely found any heavily furred animals. With 12 hours any other day, I could have caught enough food to feed the winter camp for a month but he was barely anything. "Hello, earth to Bellamy."

At that moment I blinked my eyes rapidly letting my mind focus on the road before a moment before tilting my head back against the headrest. "Yeah sorry but did it seem like there are fewer animals out in the woods. Then there usually is." I looked Lincoln once more and he shrugged his shoulders. "That is probably because around this time they started to hide away and hibernate just like us." I nodded my head as I started to think of thousands different way to survive this snow when the radio started to growl.

I growled indignity under my breath as Clarke's voice blared through the car "You guys close to camp." I picked up the radio receiver, careful not to move my arm too much so that the truck wouldn't veer off of the road. "Yeah, we got a somewhat good load, why whats up you need us to stop and pick off some more we running low on meat?"

I heard the snow for a moment before Clarke came back. "No, the guy hunted some smaller game on there way back from their supply sister, and I are at your dad house she wants us to spend the night together and eat dinner since this was the day that your mom...you know. So when you're done skinning the animals and packing away the meat head to your dad's cabin." In groaned that was the last thing that I wanted to do after the last family dinner with Abby went haywire I tried to steer clear of family dinners. "Yeah, we will be there."

"I say we skip it." We had just gotten done skinning the animals and skinning the meat off of there bones. So both Lincoln and I were covered in blood, so heading home sounded like a great idea. But not a smart pen.I looked at him as I held the bag of the washed down furs as we will make our way to my father his cold wind that ripped violently through the trees. "If we do that then we won't make it through the night. The girl would kill us." I laughed at what Lincoln as he frowned at my deadly serious voice.

My breath for me in front of my face as I laughed a little bit hard before hearing the wind howl. Of in the distance I could hear the sound of a wolf howling, now that would make a good coat. I shivered as the I came up to the brown wooden door of my fathers it wasn't the cold air that's making me cold it was the fact that behind that door was my pregnant wife, my pissed off father and most likely my depressed sister. Who wouldn't get the chills from that scary image?

I give heavily as I slowly turned the knob and walked into the house, with Lincoln right behind me. The warmth of the fireplace hit me right in the face, as I stood in the small foyer just looking at the two hallways, one lead to the bed rooms on the first floor the other being to the kitchen and living room. "Hey I got O, I got you a gift." I heard scampering feet hitting the ground as Octave rand to the foyer. Her black hair wild and whipper around her face like she had bed head.I smiled at her as I handed her the bag of fur, her face lit up for a moment but as she opens it, a giant frown took up residence on her face.

I had to resist the urge to laugh at her as she spoke in a soft yet angry voice, "This is a gift." I watch the frown grow into a sneer. "It's a gift to all the people that are going to be warm when you start putting together jackets and pants made out of fur."I tried my best to keep my ambient out of my voice but I must have failed as she stomped her foot into the ground as she growled at me "You are a jackass"

She ran out of the room forcing Lincoln to run after her trying, to calm her down and I'm guessing purpose. I smiled to myself as I heard a shifting sound as I turned to see that Clark was walking out of the other room. This sloppy smile on her face as she looked me up and down. She was in the hallway that led to the two-room on the bottom floor.

"Hey, handsome." She gripped the end of my collar running her finger over the fur as she yanked me down the dark hallway. She pulls me into a dark room as she pushed herself up against me. I was pulled into a wild and deep kiss as her tongue raised against my lips before I kissed her back just as hard. She slammed the door close as I pushed her up against the door causing this smile to form on her face.I could feel her hand rubbing against my as she worked her way to my belt forcing a growl to escape my lips. T

"Clarke, I can't my dad and sister are down the hall. It would be the way it weird." I looked at her and she place as she kiss on my lips,then down to my neck, before reaching down my collar bone as her hands ranked against my abs causing a low growl to build in my throat as her hands worked there way back down to my waist. "Clarke please stop you know when you start I can't stop." I heard her chuckle when she reached her hand down my pants and started to stroke me, a instant wave of pleasure took over me as I tipped my head back moaning, not matter how much I wanted to stop. I felt my legs started to get cold as all the heat when starting to my pulsing cock.

Clarke stripped off my pants as her golden hair glistened in the light as she slowly got on her knees and removed my boxer till they were laying in a jeep around my ankle. Clarke started to suck on my teasing my head for a second letting her warm tongue dart around my shaft before engulfing all of me. "Bell dad is looking for you." I looked at Clarke she wasn't stopping and now she was staring to finger herself. I let out a low whimper. "Now Bell or I'm telling dad what you are doing in your old room." I snarled as I looked at Clarke. "Be there in a few."

I pulled Clarke away from me before correcting my clothes and walking out of the room to see that Octave was leaned against the wall opposite of the door. This look of disgust on her face as she began to sneer at me."Your so gross act your age ." I laugh at here and walked away slowly, "I am acting my age you little brat, why don't I grow up, the only time that you do is when your killing people you psychopath." I growled at her and she growled right back at me. " BELLAMY! OCTAVIA! Both of you get in here."

I growl under my breath as I walked into the kitchen to see that my father was drawing his hands as he looked at me and then at O. This anger and confusion in his glare as he pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed in for a moment. "Is there a reason that the two of you are arguing." I look at dad before leering at Octavia who was no doubt going to eat me out so I was going to eat her out first. "Octavia started it, she was being a brat all I did was tell her to knock it off and she started yelling." I look at O as she glared at me in outrage like I had the audacity to accuse her of anything.

"You are one to talk, you were in the middle of having sex with Clarke when I knocked on the door," I growled at her as we both turned to look at dad trying to gage his reaction. At the moment he was tapping his hand angrily against the counter as he gave us both the death glare. "If the both of you are going to act like children then I was going to treat you like children. Octavia room go. Bellamy stays here." I looked at him, I could hear Octaves simile as she slipped off to her room.

I guess that I was the one that was going to get in trouble for shit that was so clearly O's fault. "Bellamy, you and Clarke are staying here tonight, on it's too cold for you to walk home once the sun goes down, and I'm tired of the way that the two you have been acting off. I thought we talk about this the other you sure that you are okay with today?" I looked up to see a sad frown on his face. "I'm fine dad." I look at me his left eyebrow raised skeptically.

"I don't believe that and neither do you, I'm going to talk to Octavia but once dinner is gone go to your room." I looked at him in shock he couldn't be serious. "You can't be serious. I'm 24 years old." I snarled and he glared at me. "I didn't sturred Bellamy Benjamin Blake. Now go sit in the living room and behave." I gored before muttering curses under my breath and walking back into the living. This was going to be the longest dinner of my life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Family Time

Octavia POV

I can't really believe this, yes I was only 16 but this is bull shit, Bellamy was the one in the wrong and I shouldn't even be stuck dealing with this shit. After everything that I had done for him in the past couple of days, and he had the nerve to act like a dick. I mean really and of all days he picks the day that mom died.

I scoffed as I collapsed on my bed stared blankly up at the ceiling, it wasn't like I had done anything wrong in the first place not that anyone ever listens to me. Like when I said that Lincoln would be trusted or that the elites were going to make problems before or during Winter. Yet here we are, and no one said a damn thing, not even you were right and we were wrong. Now I'm begin sent to my room like I am some petulant child.

There was a thumping sound coming from the door, I'm sure that it was someone's knuckles scraping against the door. But if they were waiting for me to tell them that they could come in. Then they would be waiting for a while. I didn't want to be bothered with anyone, the howling of the wind was the only thing that I wanted to hear at the moment. The ear piercing wails of the wind ripped through the trees causing leaf tornadoes to form.

I could see whips of forest mint green leave dancing by my window, the midnight black sky making it almost impossible to see the glimmering green leave. I was so infatuated with the sight that I didn't even notice the pounding at my door stopped. "Can we talk about your behavior, or are you still too heated to have a rational conversation." My father's painfully slow voice was far too condescending for my liking. I'm not the one that started the argument but I sure as hell was going to win it.

I could feel this shift in my bed that I knew had to be my father sitting down on the bed, I'm sure that if I turned around I would see one of two things. Either a grim smile that ended with me getting a lecture and having to apologize to Bellamy. Or a disappointed frown that would end up with me being stuck in this house uncomfortable for the rest of the night. Either way, this was going to be the worst dinner of my life. What did I even do that was so wrong, I was the one that was forced to knock on the door to tell my brother that he is acting like a horny child. Is not something that I had put on my bucket list.

"I get that the two of you are on edge since this was the day that we lost your mother. But the two of you going for each other's throats isn't going to lessen your grief. Or his the both of you should be coming together at times like this." I rolled my eyes as a surge of indignation took up residence in my chest. He couldn't be serious, me, feel grief for that women, this way the day that I was locked up. That was my grief, not this shit, I could care less about that women.

I snarled lowly under my breath as the anger that built in my chest became too much for me to hold in. "I'm not sad that she is dead I don't even care when they told me that they had floated her. I didn't care then, and I don't care now, that was almost 2 years ago, she kept me locked up under the floor. The only time that I wasn't sitting in the rafters was when Bell took me out. When he left to visit you on Alpha station it was even worse for me."

I took in a deep breath no one but Bell knew how our mother had treated me when no one was around and I can't say that I ever loved her. Not after I saw what kind of women she was, a paranoid mess that was driven insane in the absence of dad or Bell. With no strong men to protect her, she got rid of her anxiety by beating me or shoving me into a new creative cramp space.

When I finally shifted to look at my father there was this angry glimmer in his eyes that told me he couldn't possibly understand a word that I had just said. He knew what the words meant individually but strung together in a sentence like that. I'm sure that he was confused. I took in a deep breath and grumbled under my breath. I should have kept my damn mouth shut. "Bell new the kind of women she really was when she wasn't around you. When she wasn't around him, she liked to play the saint but she was the devil in disguise."

I could see the gears turning in his mind I didn't think that I would have it spell it out for him, was he that oblivious to the way that she acted. "Bell tried to stay away from you for many reasons, the most present one being that mom turned into a monster when he wasn't around. He stayed around to protect me. She abused and berated me every chance that she got, she couldn't do it around Bellamy because he wouldn't stand for it. But when he was gone I was fair game."

My voice quiver towards the end of the sentence I just couldn't keep the pain locked up anymore. I thought about telling my father about her all the time on the arc. But none of the scenarios that I had run in my mind could prepare me for the look of anger in my father's face. This disgust shining in his eyes and disbelief wrote all over his furrowed eyebrows. "There is no way the women I loved the women that I knew adored the both of you." I could hear the hurt and confusion in his voice, he found it hard to believe but the truth was a hard pill to swallow.

"It's true daddy, I could never lie about something this twisted." My heart felt like it was breaking in two as the truth dawned on him, it looked almost painful like he realized something. "Did she only hit you." I looked up confused what the hell did that even mean, I never saw her lay a hand on Bell. Even if she tried he could easily kick her ass or at least stop her. Before I could even fathom a response, father jumped out of the room before I could say a word.

Nothing but this disgusted look on his face as he slammed the door shut and moved through the house. It wasn't till I heard the arguing that I knew he had conferred Bell. What kind pain did I just unlock for our family? On this day of all days, I should have kept my mouth shut.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Broken

Kane POV

 _Flashback_

 _I couldn't wait for my shift to be over, I had my kid waiting for me and I wasn't going to waste another moment with work. I owed that to Bellamy, lately, he had been spending more time with me, which I don't mind. But he hated it when I do work around him so I tried to keep my hours on the job at a minimum when he is at the pod. But lately, he has been more edgy and jumpy, more clingy to me. What 14 years old do you know that acts that way._

 _As I walked slowly down the metal corridor I racked my brain for a reason for his change in behavior. But with each step that I took, I could feel my soldier persona slipping away as I got closer to my pod. My shoulder slumping ever so slightly as this warmth spread in my chest that I knew was joy. Just thinking about spending time with Bell was enough to lighten my mood._

 _For those few short hours that I got, it spent with him all the days backstabbing and plotting seems to drift off my shoulder. It wasn't like I didn't love my job, because I did I just love my son and daughter so much more. When I was with them it feels like there is nothing else I need in the world. I place my finger gently on the scanner still a little lost in my thoughts when I noticed Bellamy curled up on my couch. Looking intently at a hologram on my tablet he looked like he was studying for an exam._

 _His dark curls covering his face, I doubt that he could even see me but I'm sure that he heard me enter the room. "You are here early, usually you wait until the last minute to show up.." I watched Bellamy shift on the couch like he was uncomfortable with my statement. Which didn't make sense to me but as I made it closer to the couch I caught a glimpse of black and blue marks on his skin. After first I thought maybe he found a way to get a tattoo, but as I got a few inches closer I noticed that the black and blue skin was a swollen welt under his right eye._

 _Anger and fear rushing through my chest hot and talented as a thousand thought raced through my mind. I could hear a whimper escape his lips as he noticed my change in demeanor. 'It's no big deal dad." I growled the hell did he mean that it wasn't a big deal, I moved to the couch gently grabbing his skin in between my index finger and my thumb. His skin eyes cold, he almost seemed freezing the hell happened. I jerked his chin gently to get him to look at me because I know that he wouldn't look me in the eye._

 _As Bellamy pulled away I could see deep brown bruises on his ribs to match the shiner under his eye. He looked like he went 12 rounds with the guards. I shudder at the thought of one of my men attacking my little boy. "Bellamy hat happened this isn't nothing. This bruise is old and the black eyes aren't anything to joke about."_

 _Bellamy shudders and he moved further into my grasp, hiding his bruised face in my chest and he whimpered from pain. I was shellshock what was I supposed to do he won't tell me so I can't put an end to the pain he had been feeling. I rubbed his back gently as my other hand ran lose finger through his hair. He only moved further into my touch, it almost seems like he hasn't had a comforting touch in a while._

 _This was the worst thing for a parent to not be able to help their child that is in more pain and anguish then I would understand. So I just held my shaking son, as he whimpered into my chest trying to ignore the building pain that was coursing through this veins. "I'm friend dad just some guy that roughed me up on my way back from the exchange please don't cause any problems."_

 _His voice was a mixture of begging and desperations, his tone broke my heart how could I say no to him when he sounds this broke. If I ever found the guy I would have him floated, it broke my heart see him this way my prideful, stubborn boy was begging me not to lose my cool. He was the hothead of the family and he is the one that is being calm and rational about this. What am I missing?_

 _Present Day_

I don't know why that thought drifted into my head at a time like this but I was beyond angry, what was going on? I wanted the truth and I was going to get it. I move silently through the house till I was in the living. The crackle of the fire sounded like the perfect soundtrack for the living room. I looked over at the couch to see Clarke sitting quietly on Bells lap staring blankly at the fire as he played with one of her golden curls.

"Bellamy we need to talk may I see you in the kitchen?" I watched his head snapped up as he looked at me this confused and angry look in his eyes. As if to say I didn't do anything wrong and this is bullshit. Form one look I knew that he had been deep in thought about plans for tomorrow. He sighed heavily his shoulder slumping as his chest seemed to collapse inward.

I walked slowly to the kitchen feelings Bellamy burning and nervous gaze on me. He crept through the house like a ghost. I could hear his footfalls but I could feel his eyes on me as I pivoted quickly to look at him. Leaning agent the stone countertops. I just don't understand why he didn't tell me, it's not like I would have floated his mother. But I would have done something.

It took all that I had it not lose my temper to yell and plead for the truth for reason he would lie to my face every time that he came over covered in bruise. Making up flimsy lies like combat training and a fall down the flight deck stairs.

"You lied to me all these years you shouldn't have done that. How many times?" I looked up to see Bellamy looking at me he was genuinely confused I could see it in his eyes. But the moment that his gaze met mine this silent understanding passed between the two of us. "I don't know what you're talking about. "I scoffed I couldn't believe that he really was trying to lie to me when he knew that I knew.

"Don't give me that fake confused look, I could see you knew what I was talking about the moment we made eye contact." Bellamy took in a deep breath and growled under his breath "O told you about why she doesn't grieve this day and you put two and two together. How unfortunate. I didn't tell you because one, it was none of your business, and two it's not like you could do anything. Not that you would even if you found out." I felt my chest hammering in my chest as anger filled my heart as I heard what he was implying.

At that moment all rational thought went out the window, nothing but rage filling my chest "I would never let your mother lay a hand on your or your sister. It's bullshit that you would even think that I would let her." Bellamy snorted again this time with a little hurt in his tone. "You knew, you know that you did somewhere deep down, isn't it funny that the us that guys that beat me up were never found. You never found anyone with bruised knuckles."

Bellamy roses his head back letting out a harsh and cruel laugh before glaring at me, this hatred and pain burning in his eyes that I hadn't ever seen before. "I had no clue, love is blind Bellamy. Especially when that woman that is the mother of your two kids. I didn't know a damn thing and I don't like the fact that you think that I did. If I knew I would have put a stop to it. Yes, we don't see eye to eye on the same things. But you are my first born my pride and joy if I knew I might have killed her from pure rage."

I left out a huff as Bellamy snarl I could see the disbelief the pain that was racking his body as he began to shake. He was close to his breaking point, he would say something that he would regret in the morning. But as his fixed his lips to tell me off, Clarke and Octavia were in the between us before a single word could be spoken. "Enough the both of you, a private family conversation shouldn't turn into a screaming match. This is bad enough that our broken family the other two don't need to hear it." I looked at Octavia is that what she thought that our family is broken.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Dinner With The Fam

Clark POV

Their disagreement left the air charged with anger and tension, I didn't know what it is about or how the hell it got started. As I sat in silence at the dinner table with nothing but the sound of forks scraping against plates. Nothing but this tense silence that no one wanted to break.

I passed a nervous glance over to Lincoln who seem just as confused as I did. I know that neither of us was blood but we were still family. Family shouldn't keep secrets is only cause more problems down the road. I took in a deep breath and held it as I chanced a glance at Bellamy who was staring off into space. His head held in his hands like he wasn't the least bit interested in eating his food.

Octavia had this deep scowl on her face as she shoved another forkful of meat into her mouth,chewing harshly. Not saying a word just simply chewing not even stopping to look at Lincoln .She stated there void of any emotions other than anger. Was this how they grieved or was there something that I was missing.

I let my eyes shift to the architect of all this mess,Kane look down down at his place lost in thought. His fork shifting and moving the food absentmindedly. Almost as if he couldn't care less if the food got into his mouth. How did one argument between Bell and O blow up into this. Millions of question popped into my mind but not a single one of them was going to get answered any time soon.

So we all sat silence for what I thought was years wen Octavia cleared her throat, "I'm done eating I'm going to head to bed we got a early morning ahead of us." Before anyone could say a thing. She jumped up from her seat running off into the kitchen long enough for her plate to clatter against the bottom of the snake. Within seconds she was in her room with the door slamming took in a deep breath and slowly stood.

I knew that he was leaving to make sure that she was okay and maybe figure out what was going on. His deep brown eyes seemed to scream, wish me luck. I smirked at him and nodded my head as he disappeared into the kitchen. Slowly dropping his plate off before making his way back to his and O's old room. So much for talking to Kane about marrying O.

Eventually, Bellamy let out a long tortured sign before lifting his head to look at his father. His eyes deeply upset about something, "Can we talk in the morning dad when both, have clear heads." Bellamy wasting ordering his father he was who did what he wanted when he wanted.

Kane looked up shocks before he mask of sadness and confusion came back up, but he gave Bellamy a light nod. "Love you dad, night. Come on Clarke" He pulled my chair out for me. Any other time I would think that he was being gentlemen but in this moment he was silently saying you are moving to slow for me.

So I took each stride purposely slow as I made my way into the kitchen nominated two neatly place white plates in the bottom of the sink. I place mine on top of the other two before making my way back to the guess room. I couldn't hear Bellamy's heavy steps but I knew he was behind me, I could feel his heated stare everywhere I went. I know that he was itching for me to move faster but he knew better then or piss off 4 months pregnant girl. 5 more months to go and then maybe my life could go back to normal.

I walked up the stairs to the second floor collapsing in the guest bed and string up at the ceiling didn't bother to look at Bellamy, he had just made his way into the room. But instead of collapsing on the bed like I thought he could. He went to the closest snatching something out of the darkened room. I let out a large sign hoping to get his attention but all I got was this new found warmth.

As I rolled over onto my side I could see Bellamy crouched down tending a newly lit fire. The golden flames crackling against the wood as he had his back to me. I could tell that he was thinking about his father by the way that his shoulders tense. Their relationship always seemed to difficult to me. My father and I always got along. Our relationship was never strained and we never fought. My mother use it say that we were the same person. But Bell and Kane were nothing alike. They are the complete opposites of each other.

I look at the ground when I noticed that he was starting to shift in his spot, letting light drift from the fire and into the rest of the room. I looked down at his hands to see that there was a woven fur quilt in his hand. Slowly he made his way over to me sitting up right on the bed slowly unlacing his boots. It was about time that I knew the truth I was done playing nice. "What happened what did your dad do this time."

Bellamy growled angrily and stood up not bothering to finish unlocking his boots, pacing back and forth like a caged tiger. Fire ignited in his eyes as he shifted his gaze to me something in him seemed to snap. "He did nothing that is the problem. My life wasn't like your's on the arc Clarke. It wasn't sunshine and rainbows, it was like hell. Not like, it was hell there was no happiness except for those moments with my sister. My parents..My mother….." He took a deep breath as his shoulder started to shake lightly, I watched him drop to the ground next to the fire place.

This defeated look in his eyes as he stared into the rich flames, the black smoke billowing into the chimney. The fire seemed to bring the anger and hopelessness out of his eyes as his memories of his life on the arc flashed before his killed me to see him in pain like this, it literally killed me and I know that if our child had seen him like this. She would be crying her eyes out. I sighed as I gently soccer off the bed as I took a few tentative steps towards Bellamy.

His knees pulled tightly to his chest as his arms wrapped around his knees like he was trying to hold himself together. "My mother was a monster in every sense of the the word and my father he is oblivious to all it. Then again that was mine and O's choice. We can't be angry at him for it, I shouldn't be angry at him for it. But as ever rational part of my brain is screaming that it's his fault. The emotional parts of my brain the ones that are filled with those huffing memories say it is. The emotional part is over powering the rational, and it's just this stupid misplaced rage. Like always."

I sigh and sat down, tenderly running my finger through his hair, he wasn't making any sense. What did he mean that his mother was a monster and his father was oblivious. Monster how, like other monster that made her daughter live under the floorboards. Or a different kind of beast altogether. I dropped one of my arms lazily over his shoulder.

"Baby I can't help you if you don't make sense."I felt the tension that had been racking his body all night loosened only for a moment as he took in a deep breath. Causing his chest to puff out for a moment but as he slowly exhaled it seem like his whole body deflated.

He shifted to look at me his dark eyes filled with a whirlwind of emotions and I could tell that he was torn. But he put a brave mask on his face like he wasn't the one in pain. "My mother wasn't just the woman that hid her own daughter in her floorboards. She was the mother that likes to abuse her kids and keep it hidden from her husband." He let out a shaky breath as I felt my eyes popped out of my head. Who did this bitch think that she was, laying a hand on my Bellamy, laying a hand on Octavia. What kind of mother would do that to her own kids.

"After first it was a slap here and there when I was a little kid, I was strong-willed still am she couldn't beat that out of me. But then the slaps turned to fist, those fist went flying every time that dad and O wasn't didn't want to risk O mentioning it to dad. But when I was 16 something in me snapped and I couldn't take it any longer, thank god that was also the time that I started my guard training. But when I was gone and she couldn't use me as her breathing punching bag. She turned to O to get her frustration and paranoia out."

He mask broke and all that sadness and rage filled his face as his resolve weekend a bit. His voice coming out a little bit softer when he spoke."I would make up lies tell dad that it was some guy at the exchange or I got hurting during my officer training or I fell down a flight of stairs. But soon it got too much for me to handle i felt like, I would cracked after a big blow out fight between me and my mom when I was 16 the that was last time she ever did. That didn't stop her though."

His voice cracks as he spoke like the memory was becoming all too real for me. It was hard to believe that him and his sister we're not worse off. Beaten, berated and unlove and they were still good people."Anyway after that she would wait till I had to go to school or training and then she would take it out on O. One day she asked to sleep in my bed because she had a bad dream and when she rolled over in her sleep I saw the bruise.I lost it and I knew the moment I saw it who caused it. .At first she tried to lie about it but the look on her face told me everything that I need to know. After that to day things in the pod got tense. That was a week or two before O got arrested and mom got floated."

Bellamy drew in a shaky breath and I could see his thick black lashes batting eyes the tears he was too stubborn to let thought that he would look weak but in my eyes he was the embodiment of strength. If Aurora was here alive on earth I would end her for causing Bellamy this much pain. I hear this dark chuckle that echoed in the air.

"What are you a laughing at Bell." Bellamy shook his head sadly and he stopped us pulling both of us to the bed. Playing us both down as he pulled the blanket up to our chest. "Nothing just the fact that you have a fire in your in eyes t that looked ready to kill. It is hilarious that you are so protective of me. It's my job to protect the two do you don't you forget that."

I sighed heavily before kissing him on the cheek, then the collar bone, when I looked up at him I knew that I had this sloppy smile on my face. In on swift motion, I was straddling Bellamy and he was glaring at me. Lust fighting its way into his determined glare.

"Clarke, my dad is down the hall and my sister is under us." I smirked at him, any other time I would have agreed with him. But that was before I was flooded with all these pregnancy hormones.I grinded into Bellamy long and hard causing a moan to erupt from both our lips. This playful grin forming on his face. I knew that it wasn't going to take him much to convince him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 Nightmares

Bellamy POV

 _FlashBack_

" _Are you sure about this Bell?"My father's soft voice struck a chord in my heart, he had no idea how much I wanted to say here with him. To curl up on the couch had watched old earth tv on the Arch database._

 _But each passing moment that I spent here was another moment that I would get yelled at for when I got back to the pod. I wasn't supposed to see the old man today. I look at my dad his deep brown eyes could tell that there is something wrong but he said nothing._

 _I sighed heavily as dread gripped my heart, my entire body said stay you're exhausted but my mind said it's not worth it. Even as I looked over my father exhumed from silently asking me to stay. I knew that I could she would have a total bitch fit._

 _Yeah dad, I'm sure I'm going to head home hang out with O for a little bit." He sighed heavily like it pained him to hear it. But he nodded as he slowly rose up from the bed and walked over to me. Placing a gentle hand on my shoulder before pulling me into a one-armed hug._

" _Alright then let's go I'm walking you back to the room I don't want another person messing with you. I don't care if they don't like guards. No one will be putting their hands on my son."_

 _I feel my heart stop as my throat began to close, what if mom took this the wrong way. What if she thought that I had finally told dad the truth. Then I'm the one that is going to get the living shit kicked out of me. I had only been a guard for a few days but my mind seems to soak up all the defense tactics pretty quickly. But I doubt that it would do me good against that monster._

 _I nod my head a little unsure but we made our way down the corridor in silence, my dad slowly his pace as he shifted his nervous glance from me to the floor then back up to me. With each step we took Walden got even closer._

" _What dad," I whisper the dad part as two people walked passed starting intently ahead of them as they tried to keep their wary glances to themselves. As the pod got closer I could help but think about how I used to resent my father but at times like this, I wonder how I could be so cruel to him._

 _He hit the door with his fist as we stood there silently and with each moment that passed by my heart seemed to pound as adrenaline filled my veins. Soon mom stuck her head out cautiously only to see it is just me and dad._

" _Hello, my love do you mind if we speak for a moment, out here." I felt my heart stop then speed up again, pounding louder than any war drum. Don't tell em that he found out the truth, I listened to my heart beat. Like the soundtrack of my impending doom._

 _I turned to look at my father as he gave me a reason nod, "I love you son I will see you tomorrow." I gulped heavily before walking into the pods. I could make out Octavia sitting on her bed as she stared intently at something._

" _Hey O what's up." She smiled wide at me for a moment as I hear the front door open and slam shut. As I turned back I could see my mother giving me this murderous glare. Before turning her cautious stare toO. Who didn't know what our mother is really like?_

 _While mom leaned firmly against the wall watching O play with her dolls for a few moments I could see a bunny laying forgotten on the floor. Since O is unregistered I had to creep around in the dark to get more point and clothes for her. I found the bunny and thought that it was perfect for her._

" _How was training today Bell telling me everything." I smiled gently at her but it is hard to get excited about training when moms hard gaze is drawn on my back. But as I looked up at O's amazing green eyes. A miz of equal parts excitement and curiosity couldn't help but laugh._

" _It's all the same as yesterday, saw some people, patrolled some people, stopped some people that's all." She pouted a bit when I laughed at her but the laughter is short lived when mom spoke up. "Octavia honey would you be a dear put your headphones on. Bellamy can I see you in my room."_

 _I gulped but nodded my head it was bullshit when you really think about it. Mom got the room right, you would think that she would give it to me and O since we are her kids. But instead, we got to share the cold metal bunk beds in what is supposed to be our living room._

 _I looked at the thin bed and stared at it as my heart hammered in my chest leaving me to wonder what is going to happen. Nothing but the sound of a slamming door filtered in the air. I waited for the first fit but nothing came._

 _The hair on the back of my neck began to stand up as I pivoted on my heels so see that mom had a thick black stick with a rubber hell did she get a shock baton from. "Your dad gave it to me, he said that someone has been roughing you p and that he is really worried. You didn't tell him did you?"_

 _She couldn't be serious if I had told him I doubt that he would have given her the shock baton. I shook my head no a lost for words but that didn't stop her arm from drying out it hit me. Thousand of volts of electricity crouse through my body as I dropped to the floor. Convulsing as burning white hot pain course through my body._

 _Laying in a crumpled heap on the floor, she hit me again this time the voltage is higher so much so that I thought my eyes were going to liquify in my head. My vision spinner as a wave of nausea an over me._

 _I knew that if I got sick that would just another reason for her to beat me. So I choked won the vomit the acid burned my throat. I looked up to see fear and madness seeping into her right green gaze._

 _Her body shook with fear and anger, from what I don't know, he's the one doing the beating. As she whipped me for the third time I could hear her panicked voice as I fought to stay awake._

" _Children should learn to say in their place." She hit me again with the baton only this time it felt like he had maxed out the voltage my whole body was racked with painful spasms._

 _My whole body shaking with pain as my eyes started to turn back black but something in me forced me to stay awake._

 _She had no right to do this to me or O, she is our mother but she is the one that needs to learn her place no me. I fought pace the pain as my jaw locked and my body surged forward. As I shifted my weight to the ball of my feet, I felt as well placed blow to my ribs forcing me to crumple back to the floor._

 _Then this cracking sensation of pain shot through my body as her face came down on me with a thud. But this time I'm not just going to sit here and take it._

 _I counted to struggle to get up as blow after blow came down on me. But I not going down not this time/ I struggled but one I got the air back in my lungs I was back on my feet._

 _Bloody, beaten and broken and I knew that if she hit me one more time that I would go down. But this bitch is done ruling my life._

 _Mom stared at me with disdain and shock as she went to jab me with the shock baton but this time I hit the hilt of the baton as I twisted her wrist counterclockwise. Forcing the baton to drop out of her grip._

 _Every fiber in my body told me to choke the life out her that all I would have to do is hold on all little tighter than needed. But then I would be killed so I loosened my grip enough to let her breath. As I stared into her eyes all I could see is wild rage and paranoia behind them._

 _I shove her roughly against the wall as I slowly back away from her, my hands shaking with pain and adrenaline."From this point one, you don't lay a hand on me. You even try it hit me and I will end you and don't even think about going after O."_

" _I don't give a man what will happen to me. If you've so much as think about hurting her then a slow and painful death await you." I shoved her hard against the wall one more time for good measure before crawling into my hard metal coat and drifting to sleep._

I woke up drenched in sweat, gasping for air as my muscles tense as the jolted underneath me. I looked around the dimly lit room as a choked sob slipped from my lips.

I thought that I packed all of this away in a neat little box where I would never have to think about it again. I choke on another sob before peeling away the sweat-drenched fur blankets. I was actually hot in the middle of the worse winter to come.

I scoffed way to define logic Bellamy, only you could be hot at a time like this, the crackling of the burning wood echoed in the silent room as a soft voice called out to me. "Bell are you okay?"

I shifted to see Clarke staring up at me with worry and love in her eyes, that one look alone told me that she is going to be a great mother to our kid. I stared intently at Clarke simply taking in the breathtaking sight of her blue eyes that had fleck of green in them. "I'm fine baby head to back to sleep I'm just going to get some water."

She nodded her head a little unsure but that didn't stop her from drifting back to sleep as her eyes slowly close allowing me to leave the room. My muscles ache as if shadows pains from that memories drifted into my bones.

As I made my way down the stairs I noticed a soft red glow coming from the living room. The black silhouette of someone who sat firmly on the couch put me on edge till my eyes adjusted.

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" I looked up to see my father dark eyes following me as I collapsed on the couch net to him, pulling my legs up firmly to my chest while resting my chin on my knee caps. I tried to close my eyes but vision of my dream hunted me. "Not exactly I woke up after remembering something that I would rather not talk about it."

He sighed heavily like he knew everything that I had dreamed around before I even said anything. I doubt that he wanted to know the shock baton he gave mom to protect me was used to beat me. That would only make him feel immense guilt that would help no one

"Bell, I really didn't know anything, you mother never told me and I nerve really got it to spend much time with you and O so it's not like either of you told me. Can you really fault me for this." His voice was gentle and pleading, breaking something inside of me.

I don't know if it was the dream or all the shit that has been going on but a choked on escaped my lips. That choked sob turned into silent tears as trails of fire an down my skin. Dammit, I'm not supposed to cry.

"Hey, hey it's okay Bells. Come here." My father pulled me into a warm embrace not even giving me time to stop him as I sucked in a warm breath collapsing deep into my father chest as he ran a gentle hand up and down my back. "Bell I hate seeing you upset like this."

I whimper in pain as I rubbed my eyes furiously I'm not going to cry over something that happened years ago. But as I tried to stop myself from cringy I could hear my dads warm and comforting words. "It okay for you not to be so strong all the time Bellamy."


	9. Get Ready

Chapter 9 Get Ready

Kane POV

What the hell am I going to do, both of my children are so broken and it took me 10 years to noticed. How could I possibly begin to reverse the damage Aura did to our children.

I took in a heavy breath as I watched Bellamy sleeping peacefully on the couch. Exhaustion was written all over his face just a moment ago.

My strong boy holding it in just to make sure that everyone is safe and happy. He did get that from his mother and he didn't get it from me. I shook my head sadly before taking in a deep breath simply holding it.

Staring off into the blazing fire I felt the warmth of the crackling flames seep away the cold that seemed to be seeping into my bones. Letting my mind drift as I watched the flames dance before my eyes.

I still couldn't believe it but the way that his brown eyes lit up when he talked about being a father told me all I needed to know. My first thought was to yell at him for being so irresponsible.

But the way that he bounced on his heels with joy made me rethink that. I know that he would flip out social managed a loving smile before walking over to him. Giving him a warm hug as I felt warmth fill my chest. I never thought that I would be a grandpa thanks to the arcs rules.

But now a new found joy filled my heart as I started to think about all the different possibilities.This could be the start of something better.

I woke up to the sound of shuffling as I slowly open my lids to see a bright eyed Bellamy looking at the fire. His body leaning firmly against the wooden wall as he watches smoke billow up the chimney. "We got to start heading out"

His cold voice shook me as his gaze became like steel it's going to be one of those kinds of days.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Howling Winds

Clarke POV

Things have been so strange, they have been so strange. Ever since that family dinner, nothing has quite been the same. Bellamy is more cold and detached and no matter how much he hides behind that warm smile I know that there is something wrong.

I can tell because of his eyes they are distant and lost in thought all the time. Every once in a while I would see his make slip only for a second. Then it's like it never happened joy beings to fill his eyes as he speaks about the baby.

As if a moment ago all that despair that seemed to be wracking his body is gone and it's not just him. Octavia walks around angry her shoulders are thrown back and her head it titled high. Like she is the greatest thing to happen to earth and I get the confidence.

She is a badass warrior but there is something about her eyes. They blaze defiantly like despite all the odds she made it. Kinda like a silent fuck you. Even Kane is off. But unlike his children, he seems to be showing his emotions on his sleeve.

"You ready?" Bellamy cold voice shook me out of my thoughts. As he crept behind me his boots not even making the slightest of sounds as he walked next to me. The cold wind howling and ripping through my hair.

As this awful ear-piercing wail filled my ears as the wind began to pick up. While the sun shined over us. The pale blue light not even offering the slightest bit of warmth. Winter is coming soon and we aren't even the slightest bit ready.

With all this family drama we have hardly talked about plans for what we are going to do. We have plenty of food storage but once the cold really sets in there is no way that we are going to be able to get to it.

"What's wrong?" Bellamy's voice echoed in my head as I looked up. A little tick off as anger warmed me. Why the hell should I tell him anything. He has been the one lying and refusing to tell me what's wrong and I am supposed to be what. An open book for him to read whenever he gets bored of throwing his own little pity party.

I could feel my brows furrowing together as I looked up with an angry sneer plaster on my face he really had some nerve staring at me with those cunning and deceiving eyes. This stupid look plastered on his face when he noticed I am angry.

"Nothing is wrong now let's go we have to get going to the meeting." I picked up my pace from a leisure stroll to a brisk walk. At this point, I am all but running from Bellamy and his problems. I'm his wife, aren't I? Yet he can't even trust me to tell me what is bugging him.

I watched as the large wood building came into view. Usually, on a good day, I would see maybe 1 or 2 people standing out in front of the building needing something. But ever since the temperature started to drop I have seen less and fewer people around here. Sometimes I find it hard to believe that there are people even living here.

But I counted to walk towards the front door taking it in long strides as I felt movement behind me. I had to assume that it was my so-called husband because there is no way that I am looking back. If I looked back then it would look like I am losing this fight which I know sounds so stupid but he is getting on my last nerve.

When I looked up there was the door greeting me, the deep wooden handle looked welcoming but I knew that the moment that I touched it is going to force a thousand chills down my spine. But I bit the bullet and opened the door in time to be greeted with some heat. Not much but enough to tell me that there is a fire going on somewhere in the building.

I walked further into the building as I heard the door slam with a final thud behind me. As I pivoted on my heels I could see Bellamy standing here. His deep brown curls flipped gently over his eyes. But I could see if he was miles away probably thinking about our problem or his own problems. But at this moment he needs to be thinking about the meeting and what he is going to say when they ask him if he found a solution to our problems. I know that I haven't.

The most that I could do was give basic first aid class to everyone and give them each an equal ration of supply for when the cold sets in. It's not like they will be able to go to the infirmary if they cut themselves are starting to get sick. Man, this whole coldest winter ever is really going to suck how is anyone supposed to survive this.

A spike of worry filled chest as that thought directed into my mind if adults can't survive this winter how will a newborn baby. My chest started to heave heavily as my mind began to race. "Calm down he will be found and so will you" As if he was reading my mind Bellamy place a gentle hand on the small of my back as he rubbed in soothing circles.

Making me forget my panic and worry just for a moment. But all that slipped away the money that I walked into the meeting room. Sitting around the table each of them with their own grim expression. John looked at us like fml we are so screwed. Don't even get me started on Robin.

Hopeless wouldn't begin to explain her facial expression I'm guessing that none of them came up with a solution. "What with all the grim faces" Bellamy smug tone filled the silence chasing away some of their doubts as they lifted their heads.

Even I'm curious about what the hell he was talking about there is no way that he found a way to save us right? I shifted to look at Bellamy his eyes filled with pride as he spoke in a cool voice. "I found a way to let us move around without freezing. You are all welcome."


End file.
